Segunda oportunidad
by Lovely-Shy girl
Summary: Reto NaruHina Mes de terror: Sus ojos perla se clavaron en el rojo de los ojos de él, como si les hubiesen inyectado sangre, tenía una sonrisa siniestra y arrogante, donde claramente se podían ver unos filudos dientes. Algún día él la mataría y ella lo sabía. Pero eso a ella poco le importaba. Siempre y cuando él esté en su vida...


**Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero esta historia es de mi completa propiedad.**

**RETO NARUHINA MES DEL TERROR: Día 28 de octubre  
**

Summary: Sus ojos perla se clavaron en el rojo de los ojos de él, como si les hubiesen inyectado sangre, tenía una sonrisa siniestra y arrogante, donde claramente se podían ver unos filudos dientes. Algún día él la mataría y ella lo sabía. Pero eso a ella poco le importaba…

SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD

.

/One-shot/

.

-Entonces, ¿existen los finales felices?-

-Claro, pero de uno depende si desea vivir uno-

Su melodiosa y pausada voz fue audible en toda la habitación, una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en el rostro de la mujer de delicadas facciones, aquella mujer era la personificación de la palabra perfección.

-Uno tiene que saber elegir algo que esté en sus posibilidades, sino simplemente le queda resignarse a las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

-¿Y si te encanta algo que sabes que a fin de cuentas te va a lastimar?-

-En ese caso es mejor olvidar… seguir viviendo, siempre mirando hacia delante.-

… _Olvidar…_

Era tan solo una niña cuando tuvo esa charla con su madre. Aquella mujer que día tras día le demostraba su amor de una manera tan pura y dulce, aquella mujer que día tras día le insistía que busque su felicidad… y estaba haciendo todo lo contrario a sus últimos deseos en vida.

Tenía que olvidarlo, él la lastimaría y lo sabía, pero…

No podía

Noche tras noche añoraba su presencia, tan solo quería aspirar aquel aroma de tierra húmeda que él desprendía, tan solo quería ver esos grandes ojos que cada noche, en lo más profundo de sus sueños, hacían acto de presencia… quería besar esos labios que le sabían como el manjar de la más grande victoria.

Y es que, Menma Uzumaki era la imagen de lo deliciosamente imposible.

-Está en camino…-

Su perlada mirada se dirigió hacia aquel reloj que llevaba décadas de uso, el sonido de la campana no hacía más que ponerle los pelos de punta, sentía como su corazón se encogía como una dulce agonía.

Deseaba verlo

Lo necesitaba a su lado, necesitaba a aquel sujeto que hacía que millones de mariposas empezasen a volar en su vientre, ese mismo que más que alegría le traía sufrimientos. Maldito el día en el que se entregó por completo a él.

Era una masoquista

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué seguir a tu lado?-

-Porque me deseas tanto como yo a ti-

Sus ojos perla se clavaron en el rojo de los ojos de él, como si les hubiesen inyectado sangre, su piel pese a tener color se encontraba pálida, unas muy bien formadas ojeras se dejaban ver, aquellas características que eran acompañadas de una sonrisa siniestra y arrogante, donde claramente se podían ver unos filudos dientes.

-Viniste-

Siempre, a mitad de mes, Menma la visitaba, descargando toda su pasión contenida en ella, _solo una vez al mes… _Todas las demás noches Hinata no podía ignorar aquellos alaridos que provenían de la ciudad, gritos desesperados que pedían auxilio… Menma estaba cobrando una nueva víctima. Siempre era la misma rutina, caminar por las calles y escuchar los sollozos de los familiares acompañadas de las palabras cargadas de frustración de los policías. Siempre era lo mismo. De alguna u otra manera Menma siempre lograba escapar.

Y ahí estaba ella, jugando con fuego, viviendo el placer que este le ofrecía y deseando con toda su esperanza que él le diese una pequeña muestra de amor, al menos hasta llegar a su trágico destino, porque ella lo sabía y aún así no podía alejarse.

Algún día él la mataría y poco le importaba.

El día en el que él se aburra de ella marcaría su último suspiro.

-T-te amo… Te amo Menma… ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan frío?-

Lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, pero eso a él no le importaba, él solo se preocupaba en besar sus labios y empezar a descender con sus besos por su cuello. Hinata lo rodeó con sus delgados brazos y paseó sus dedos por el oscuro de su cabello, le dolía saber que no era correspondida, era una tortura la que vivía. Ella lo presionó contra su cuerpo al sentir las manos de él adentrarse bajo su camisón.

Nuevamente la reclamaría como suya, nuevamente despertaría sintiéndose sucia y despreciable… como si no valiese más que una mísera moneda.

-Tsk-

-¿Q-qué sucede?-

A diferencia de otras veces, Menma la había apartado bruscamente y la había empujado hacia su cama. ¿Por qué? Un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza al sentir su mirada sobre ella. Lo que más temía estaba a punto de suceder.

-No siento lo mismo que antes Hyuga- Menma sonrió con burla al momento que sujetaba un mechón de su azulado cabello entre sus dedos, su áspera mano rozó con su suave mejilla, haciéndola estremecer levemente- Ya me aburriste… supongo que sabes lo que eso significa eso… ¿verdad?-

El aliento de él choco con su mejilla, Hinata débilmente asintió con su cabeza, las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos… su vida era miserable.

-Siempre supe que eras alguien inteligente-

-Te equivocas, me convertí en la más idiota al enamorarme de alguien como tú…-

Cerró los ojos con fuerza en espera de lo peor, después de todo no perdía nada, su vida no valía nada…

Si la vida no hacía más que traerle un sufrimiento tras otro, quizás _la muerte le aliviase de todas sus penas._

-Quizás la muerte es el escape más rápido a todo mi dolor…- se dijo a si misma al sentir un dolor en su cuello y esta vez, realmente ver todo negro.

Su fin había llegado.

.

/ / /

.

-¿D-dónde estoy…?-

Sintió la luz entrar por el gran ventanal, la luz del amanecer le caía directamente en el rostro cegándola un poco. Estaba en su cuarto, fue cuando intentó levantarse que sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, sus manos se dirigieron hacia su frente y pudo sentir un vendaje que le rodeaba.

-Hinata-sama, me alegro que haya despertado.-

Hinata miró con confusión al intruso que acababa de ingresar a su cuarto. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? ¿No se suponía que había muerto? Entonces, repentinamente sintió un dolor oprimir su corazón… ¿por qué? ¿acaso Menma…

-¿Qué sucedió conmigo?-

-Entiendo que se sienta confundida Hinata-sama, el día de ayer _él _vino a atacarla, pero por suerte uno de sus sirvientes logró escuchar aquellos extraños sonidos que provenían de su habitación, en seguida muchos de nosotros venimos en su ayuda y no nos habíamos equivocado con respecto a nuestras sospechas. Es un alivio que hayamos podido salvarle la vida. Se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al caer, pero ya está fuera de peligro, tal parece que la mordida del vampiro no ha traído efectos nocivos en su persona -

-¿Y… cómo está él?-

-Por suerte todos están bien, no se preocupe.-

_Me refería a Menma…-_se dijo en sus adentros.- ¿Y… el vampiro?-

-Él no corrió la misma suerte que usted, -una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.- la aldea grita de júbilo al saberse la eliminación definitiva de aquel que provocaba tantas muertes.-

Tras una pequeña reverencia, su sirviente se había retirado dejándola en la más triste soledad…

_¿Por qué?_

Quería llorar, él había muerto… nunca más lo volvería a ver. Estaba viva, ya no vivía peligro alguno pero sentía como una daga atravesaba su corazón sintiéndose una muerta en vida. Porque después de todo lo amaba y no se creía capaz de vivir una vida sin él.

…_Olvidar…_

Si tenía que borrar hasta el más mínimo rastro de Menma lo haría, se dio fuerzas y se convenció que la vida continuaba. Solo deseaba empezar desde cero.

_-Solo deseo un nuevo comienzo…-_

Sus palabras se perdieron en el viento. Si lo deseaba podía ser feliz… no, **sería feliz, **se aferraría a esa idea con todas sus fuerzas y lograría su objetivo. Ya no quería sufrir…

Ya no más

.

/ / /

.

-Uno de los doctores más conocidos va a venir a ver su estado de salud.-

-Ya les he dicho que no es necesario… estoy perfectamente bien, lo digo en serio.-

Hinata soltó un suspiro, intentar convencer a sus sirvientes era una tarea imposible, ya había pasado un mes desde aquel entonces, había sido difícil, es cierto, pero allí estaba, _siempre saliendo adelante_.

-Insisto, Hinata-sama, necesita un chequeo nuevamente. Últimamente está demasiado pálida.-

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con aquel ataque- _Menma tiene la culpa de esto.-_ se dijo a si misma.-

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que ambos girasen la mirada hacia los invitados.

-¡Namikaze-san! ¡Es un honor que esté en esta casa, siendo usted uno de los más grandes doctores!-

-No es para tanto. –la mirada del adulto se dirigió hacia ella.- Usted debe ser Hinata Hyuga, soy Minato Namikaze, un gusto.-

-El gusto es mío…-

Ambos estrecharon sus manos, pese a ser mayor que ella, el hombre desprendía mucha jovialidad, sus cabellos rubios y esos grandes ojos azules desprendían amabilidad brindándole de alguna extraña manera confianza. Hinata le sonrió dulcemente.

-Es una joven muy hermosa. –Minato le sonrió- Nunca pierda su sonrisa. Por cierto, espero que no sea una molestia que mi hijo haya venido conmigo… está que practica para ser doctor en un futuro.-

-No es ninguna molestia Namikaze-san… pero me avergüenzo al saber que se tomen tantos cuidados conmigo, cuando sé que ya estoy completamente bien…-

-Bien, eso habría que confirmarlo. Naruto, acércate.-

-Eh… hola.- el joven se sonrojó levemente al cruzar su mirada con la suya. Una corriente eléctrica les recorrió a ambos al estrechar sus manos.

-H-hola-

Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, sus mejillas se colorearon un rosa claro y una gran sonrisa se vislumbró en su rostro. Nuevamente sus ojos recobraron ese brillo perdido, pero esta vez brillaban con mucha más fuerza que otras veces.

Esta era una _segunda oportunidad _que le ofrecía el destino. Y no la desaprovecharía.

Por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento que una vida de felicidad le aguardaba al lado de Naruto. Por alguna razón sentía que Naruto gustaba de ella tanto como ella de él.

Solo era cosa de un empujoncito hacia algo más. Y Hinata, como nunca antes se sintió capaz de todo…

-Minato-san, perdone mi atrevimiento pero… ¿Naruto, tienes novia?-


End file.
